


Just Like Magic

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst, Soulmates AU, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: He had always been able to feel her like no one else could, so why was he trying to push her away?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Just Like Magic

"I just don't understand why you have such a problem with it!"

Various students within the Gryffindor common room all turned to not-so-subtly watch an argument begin to unfold between the Golden Boy and the Smartest Witch of Her Age. Now, arguments were commonplace within the common room. After all, they lived in the same house with a multitude of Weasley's. But one between Harry and Hermione? That brokered interest.

"You have an unfair advantage, using that book!" She argued. Harry barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that.

"I'm following directions, Hermione! You know, the only thing you're really supposed to do in Potions!" He ran a hand through his hair, and let out a groan. "You're the one who's always on my case to study harder, and I'm doing that! Why can't you be happy about that?"

A group of third years scrambled past the two, the energy radiating from them feeling like static electricity. Hermione's hands clenched into fists, and she stepped closer to Harry, her face set in an angry scowl. "You're doing things that aren't written anywhere else in any other Potions textbook, things that might not even be approved by the Potions Guild! Don't you realize how dangerous that is, or how much of an idiot you're being?!" 

The various students in the common room let out a hiss at that, and Harry let out a noise akin to a growl from deep within his chest. Hearing Hermione chastise him for finally improving in a subject he was rubbish in for years, all because he followed different directions, seemed like she was insulting him and his intelligence.

And it bloody well hurt coming from her.

He turned away from her sharply, roughly reaching into his schoolbag, and returning with the aforementioned textbook. He shoved it into her arms, before turning to walk away, not resisting a parting shot. "Fine, if you're so concerned about me finally doing better than you in a subject, take it! It'll sure help you and your bloody ego!"

He saw how shocked she was from that statement, and he turned quickly so she wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. He wanted her to be proud of him for Merlin's sake! Didn't she realize just how much it hurt, hearing those things from her. He stormed away from Gryffindor tower, walking towards the Astronomy tower, intending to get some fresh air and look out into the night sky.

He sat down heavily once he got up there, feeling the chill of the air already cooling his temper. And with his temper dying down, it allowed him to think about what the hell had just happened.

Unbeknownst to anyone but himself, he had always been able to feel Hermione's magic. In it's natural state, it was a whirlwind of swirling colours, giving out a warmth he only imagined he'd have when he found home. 

So to him, naturally, he thought Hermione was home. Someone he'd always be able to come to, and forget about the worries of school, and ignore the weight of the world the prophecy left on his not so big shoulders.

When she was ecstatic, he found that her magic reached out to his, almost engulfing it in it's embrace. It very much felt like one of her patented hugs she loved giving, and he in turn loved receiving. But recently, especially with the argument, he found that it felt like it was physically clashing with his own, not in touch as it always once was, and it unnerved him.

‘Doesn't help that I've been moody and engaging the arguments.’

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that she was making very good points. He really had no way of knowing if those modifications would work, let alone be safe to do. He could have been accidently making a bomb, and he'd be none the wiser. His heart sank at that realization, and his eyes began to water again. Sure, she could've been much less harsh with her comments, but the same could be said for him.

‘Why am I pushing away the one person who matters?’ He'd long given up on Ron when it came to venting, so only she was left.

He leaned his head against the wall behind him, and knocked it back slightly. He had to apologize when he saw her next, and not just for this one argument, but for being an absolute pillock in their friendship.

‘Can't afford to lose her too. She's all I have left.’ So he began to plan out how he'd apologize. Maybe he'd invite her to Hogsmeade and treat her to a trip to the bookstore, and grab her lunch, or maybe a midnight sneak to the Kitchens.

It didn't occur to him how much these ideas sounded like dates. It's just what they naturally did together. The sun rose in the East, set in the West, and he'd do anything for that girl.

Of course, fate had other plans for him.

He heard the door to the tower burst open, and he turned to see Hermione with tears in her eyes, frantically searching for something. It wasn't until her eyes landed on him did he realize that she was looking for him.

He stood up, only for his arms to be filled with her, her arms gripping him tightly. He felt her shake, and he merely pulled her closer to his chest, his own tears disappearing into her brown curls. He reached out his magic carefully, as if he was afraid that hers would shun his away, but to his delight, her magic responded in kind, engulfing his entirely. He felt their auras mix and meld in a wonderful dance, and it was like everything was right in the world once more, and he felt whole again.

He felt her mumble into his chest, before pulling away slightly.

"What was that?" He asked, absentmindedly wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. She leaned into his touch slightly, before she let out a watery giggle.

"We've both been idiots lately, haven't we?" He merely smiled at her in return, leaning his head against hers. He couldn't resist the usual quip, it coming from him naturally.

"You, be an idiot? Unheard of." She giggled again, and he continued. "Now, me being the idiot? That's more believable." She lightly smacked his chest, before leaning into it once more.

They stayed like that for a little while, before he heard her whisper out.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh towards you. When the words came out of my mouth, I knew they hurt you in a way that wouldn't have happened if anyone else did." He buried his face in her hair again, inhaling deeply so he wouldn't start crying again. She felt her hands grip the back of his robes, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"I'm sorry too. And you're right, I am being an idiot, playing around with the book." He pulled away once more, and he took in the sight of her.

Her form was slightly silhouetted by the moon behind her, the stars in the black sky almost forming a crown of light over her head. He gasped slightly, feeling their magic strengthen, as if solidifying a bond, and from the look on her face, she felt it too.

"Harry...have you always been able to feel out my magic like I've been able to feel out yours?" He nodded slightly, and watched as a grin formed on her face, her eyes brightening. She took him in her embrace once more, burying her head into his chest. This hug felt...different, he realized. A good different.

"Why do you ask?" She merely pulled back, before leaning in closely, her lips mere inches away from his.

"Just confirming a theory," was all she got out before she kissed him. And he knew, from that moment onwards, her magic would never fully leave his.

Because he'd never leave hers.


End file.
